(1) Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a universal short spine board system for the immobilization of a patient's head, neck and back, and the use of such a spine board system in the performance of emergency medical treatment and transportation.
(2) Description Of The Prior Art
Neck and spinal injuries such as fractures or dislocations of neck vertebrae may occur in a variety of situations, for example, automobile accidents and diving into shallow water. The danger of paralysis is greatest with fractures or dislocations of neck vertebrae, though it is present when other vertebrae are injured. If the spinal chord in the neck is injured, immediate death may result because the nerve supply from the brain to vital organs is shut off. Therefore, fractures of the neck must be handled with utmost caution, keeping the victim absolutely quiet and, if possible, summoning a physician to the scene of the accident. However, in many instances a physician can not be summoned to the scene of an accident, and emergency medical treatment must be given to the patient in anticipation of transporting the patient to a hospital for further diagnosis and treatment. Where transportation is absolutely essential, even for a few feet, it it necessary that, in the case of a neck injury, the person be kept flat on his back, and on a firm frame support.
There are presently available for use by Emergency Medical Teams spine boards and accessories for use in case of cervical and spinal injuries. Those boards of which I am aware comprise either a long or short spine board in combination with a variety of straps by means of which a victim's torso and head are secured to the spine board. Although these various spine boards have been suitable to a certain degree, and are used by a large number of Emergency Medical Teams, there use is attendant with certain disadvantages. Although some of the spine boards available require an inordinant amount of time for application to a victim, e.g., in the seat of an automobile, there are those available provided with special buckles on the straps that can be rather quickly and easily fastened to pins located in openings in the board. Nevertheless, as the straps are the means by which the victim is secured to the spine board, they offer somewhat limited immobility of the patient with respect to the board. This results from the fact that a victim's clothing does not offer good frictional engagement with the spine board and, moreover, because the various straps connecting the victim's body to the spine board do not always conform that well to the contours of the victim's body.